1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a torque wrench whose torque values can be preset, fixed and adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional torque wrench is used to lock and detach a workpiece, such as a screw and the like. The torque wrench includes a plurality of preset torque values (such as pounds) so as to control the tightening extent of the workpiece to prevent the workpiece from being distorted or broken due to an excessive torque. The torque values of the torque wrench usually have a larger ranges, such as from 50 through 75 to 105 pounds. However, a user has to adjust the torque values of the torque wrench step by step to change the torque values successively from 50 through 75 to 105 pounds, thereby wasting the working time, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user in adjustment of the torque values of the torque wrench.